Trick
by I Dream of Scotty
Summary: A little Halloween one shot. A story of revenge, love and new life. Jisbon.


A/N: Just a little Halloween story for Jane and Lisbon. Hope you like it. :-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

Patrick Jane looked out through the glass of the French doors which led out to the balcony of the hotel room he had booked for the night. It had been a hell of a day!

He thought back to that afternoon. Someone once, long ago, had called him Trick, a shortened version of his name. It was a nickname he felt suited him perfectly. He was always planning, scheming, always relishing the feeling when he outsmarted someone or took them by surprise. Trick by name, trick by nature, he mused. He had spent weeks planning this. Weeks holed up in his attic sanctuary plotting the perfect trap for Red John and that day he had finally seen his plan in motion. Red John had been going after him mercilessly, killing off very personal memories and hurting those he was closest to, well, turnabout was fair play, Patrick thought; and to that end he concocted the perfect plot to trap the monster.

About a month ago, Patrick discovered the one person that Red John had a weakness for. He had kept this information to himself; he didn't even want to tell Lisbon, lest she be put in harm's way again. He plotted in secret, going over every detail in meticulous fashion.

There was a woman Red John was close to, a woman he almost married before he found his 'true calling' as she had put it. Patrick had spoken to her and found out that she had a son, Red John's son. Jason Parker. Patrick had managed to track him down to Santa Monica and found out that he and his father kept in constant touch but he had no idea the kind of man his father was. Patrick toyed with the idea of telling him but in the end decided that it was Red John he wanted to hurt, not his son. But he needed him. He needed him to lure his father into his snare and to put an end to his life. Besides, he would find out soon enough.

Jane got in contact with him and told him that the CBI needed his help to catch a murderer and he would meet him at his house to discuss how. Off course he had been only too happy to help. Only two hours after speaking to him, Patrick got a call. It was Red John. He told Patrick that if he dared to go anywhere near the house he would regret it. Jane wasn't fazed and he went anyway but before he left he put a note on Lisbon's desk.

When he pulled up in the driveway of the house he knew at once that something was wrong. The front door was open, and there was no sign of Jason. He cautiously entered the house, his heart beating double time and his breathing heavy, feeling both terrified and excited at the same time. There was a noise coming from the kitchen. Jane quietly made his way over there, and when he poked his head around the door frame he saw Jason lying on the floor, unconscious, but breathing. He only then realised there was someone else in the room with them. It was him; Red John was right there in front of him, holding a knife, getting ready to carve into the body lying at their feet. "You would kill your own son?" Jane had asked him.

Red John looked him in the eye and answered, "He has become a liability. This is all your doing Patrick. I told you to stay away from him. Now you will be responsible for his death."

"You're the one holding the knife." Jane retorted.

Red John smiled before plunging towards Jason but he stopped midway, then looked up at Patrick, eyes wide, stunned. His gazed dropped to the two bullet holes in his chest and then fell to the floor next to his son. He let out a strangled cry as his body hit the floor. Patrick just stood and watched until his body stopped moving and then turned him over so he was on his back. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he realised the reason for Red John's final cry of agony. The knife he held had impaled his stomach. He had fallen on his own knife!

Jane looked at the sight before him, the monster who had taken so much from him, caused him so much pain, now slain. He committed the sight to memory, forever etching it into the walls of his memory palace, and then called the police informing them what had happened. He waited until they arrived and then slipped out quietly, unseen. He didn't want credit; he didn't want the glory, the praise and the accolades, to be known as the man who killed Red John. All he wanted was closure, peace, a chance for life again, a real life and love. He could have that now. He was finally free.

Jane had spent the last twenty minutes staring out into the night. The view from his room afforded him a beautiful view of the city at night. He took a deep breath and smiled when he heard a knock on the door. "Jane?" a female voice called quietly from the other side. Lisbon. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Lisbon." He greeted warmly, his smile growing wider as he let his eyes focus on her.

"What's going on Jane?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything but first, come inside Teresa."

She raised her eyebrows at the use of her first name but walked into his hotel room.

"Let me take your jacket." He offered and she complied, shooting him a skeptical look.

"Jane!" she began, "what are we doing here? I get a note from you to meet you here. No explanation, nothing. Well I'm here, now you wanna tell me what's going on?"

He placed her leather jacket over the back of a chair and then walked over to her.

"It's done." He told her quietly. "I did it."

Her expression changed from quiet skepticism to all out confusion. "Did what?".

He placed both his hands tenderly on her shoulders. "I killed Red John."

Lisbon looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean you killed Red John?" she was laughing in disbelief, obviously thinking that Jane was playing some sort of game with her.

"Two hours ago. I found his son in Santa Monica…."

"Red John has a son?" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Yes. I went over to talk to him but Red John had gotten to him before I could get there, he was about to kill him but I stopped him. Permanently."

As the words began to sink in, Lisbon's face began to contort in anger, "You did this without even telling me?"

"Lisbon…"

" How long have you known?" she asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

"A few weeks." Jane replied. Lisbon was about to say something but Jane didn't give her the chance. "I didn't tell you because it would have been too dangerous. After what happened last time I didn't want to take the chance."

"Red John was my case!" she said, her face turning redder.

"And I was going to include you, but things kinda escalated faster than I thought they would. It just sorta happened."

He could feel her body begin to tremble under his hands. She was very angry. "You could have been killed! God Jane don't you know the risk you took?"

"Yes. But it was worth it. Lisbon...Teresa, I'm free now." he said softly, then brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "We're free."

The soft way in which he spoke and the tender look he was giving her was enough to let her anger subside.

"So, it's really over?" she asked.

"It's over." Jane confirmed as he gazed into her eyes. He reached out, took her hand in his and led her to the balcony. They stood side by side, looking at the city below. The moon was full in the sky. "He's gone Lisbon." He took a deep breath, "Everything seems quieter now."

Lisbon nodded in agreement and then couldn't help a little giggle escape from her lips. Jane turned towards her and asked, "What is it?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Do you realise what day it is?"

"Halloween." He replied, his smile now matching her own as he understood what she was getting at.

"You killed the monster on Halloween Jane!"

Jane looked at her and for the first time he allowed himself to indulge in her presence. Her smiled intoxicated him. She was beautiful. He moved closer and rested his hands on her shoulders once more. She looked into his eyes and he could feel her body tremble again but this time Jane knew it wasn't out of anger. He leaned in pt her and slowly kissed her soft lips. A rush of warmth spread through him. His first taste of love with her. It was a sweet, soft kiss but one full of meaning. When he pulled back he saw that her eyes were still closed. When she did open them they had become darker, hungry. The two of them had been fighting this for so long but now they didn't need to fight anymore, to deny they deeply repressed love and desire they each had for the other. "Teresa, I love you." He whispered, feeling his heart race.

He felt her fingers intertwine with his as she whispered back, "I love you too." They shared a second kiss, only this time it was Lisbon who instigated it. This kiss was more intense, more passionate and they pulled each other close.

"I want you, Teresa. I want you so badly." He told her breathlessly as he led her to the bed, neither of them letting go of each other.

"Oh Jane." She whispered in his ear as she squeezed him even closer.

"Please Teresa, call me Patrick. I want to hear you say my name over and over."

Lisbon pushed him onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, "Patrick." She cooed, "I want you too, Patrick." He began kissing her neck, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Oh Patrick!"

"Mmmm, your voice is like sweet music my love."

...

They made love all through the night, it was not only a cathartic release as they both began to truly realise that they were indeed free from the man that had been haunting their lives for years, but they were also now free to explore their feelings for each other.

As the first rays of sun began to fill the room, Jane watched as Lisbon slept in his arms. He realised he was experiencing a feeling he had never felt before. Peace. A quiet, inner calm that had settled in his mind. He smiled as his hands played with her long wavy hair. He kissed her head and sighed. It was the start of a new day and he was free. Free to live. Free to love again and he knew he would love her forever.


End file.
